FORGET ME NOT
by Kya-16
Summary: He can have my body. But he can never have my mind. SakuraGaara
1. Chapter 1

"He can have my body. But he can never have my mind." Sakura/Gaara

_my engine's runnin' on dry  
my head's so fucked up inside  
–BREAKING BENJAMIN_

"I hope I'm not scaring you doctor." The cool impassive voice echoed back to her. 'I hope I'm not scaring you doctor,' her mind sadistically mimicked back to her. Her own voice sounding strange and foreign to her, as If hearing it for the first time.

"Of course not Sakura, in fact you quite intrigue me."

"I'm glad I can amuse you so. Do you find joy in playing with me doctor? Like a toy?"

"More like a game." He smirked. The dark shadows of the room casting an eerie glow upon his hidden features.

_'Pig'_

"Your mind is like a fractured puzzle Sakura." He stood up dusting off the back of his pants as if afraid he might have caught something. "I am only here to help you put the pieces back together again."

"You know what happened."

"Sakura we've already been through this. These memories, voices you hear. They've never happened. I don't know how many times we can go over this. _You_ Sakura, you made them up to try to deny what really happened. I can't help you if you refuse to help yourself."

"Don't play coy with me doctor."

"Why such hatred towards me Sakura? Have I ever done anything to you to offend you in any way?"

_'You know what you've done'_

Silence filled the room as Sakura sat up. Her features straight and stiff refusing to answer. She turned her direction to her single window over looking the view of an abandoned parking lot. Thinking he won Doctor Kabuto smirked and placed his journal inside his duffle bag ending today's session.

"I'll see you next week then Sakura…. Sakura?"

Covering her eyes Sakura wordlessly counted.

"1.2.3.4.5."

Sighing Doctor Kabuto readied his things and took a step outside the room.

"I'm not going to disappear Sakura, things don't just disappear into thin air."

'_**He** did' _

"7.8.9…"

Rubbing his temples in anguish Doctor Kabuto left the room closing and locking the door behind him.

"H-how is s-she today P-professor?" nurse Hinata asked from the corner of her desk.

"Crazy." Doctor Kabuto laughed while straightening his collar, "crazy as ever nurse Hinata, better up the meds about 25milagrams."

"2-25? Isn't that a bit high Sir?"

"Not for her it's not."

* * *

Hearing a mechanical click and lock of her door Sakura slowly opened her eyes. Allowing her eyes time to adjust to the dim sunlight filling the room she hummed a soft sweet melody. Seeing no sign of her Doctor anywhere Sakura smiled in relief as she removed her stiff legs from her sheets. Turning her attention from her door Sakura bent down and began her morning stretches.

"Okay, first crunches, 1. 2. 3…"

* * *

"You've inherited a WHAT!" The obnoxious loud voice echoed through the other end of Gaara's cell phone. Annoyed and ears strained Gaara put the phone down and allowed Temari to finish her squealing into his seat covers. When he was assured she had finished her annoying prattling he picked his cell phone back up once again and spoke calmly to his older sister.

"An Asylum. I have inherited an Asylum."

"Who knew that old bastard kept something like this hidden from us! Well you know actually I'm not all that surprised anymore. Knowing father there could be worse stuff he's done. Who knows. Maybe we're all adopted."

Smirking Gaara glanced outside his window.

'_Wouldn't that be nice.'_

Pulling into Konoha Brook's local sanatorium Gaara quickly said a muffled goodbye to his sister and had his driver park into one of the many empty spaces in the parking lot. Finding the building completely repulsive from the outside Gaara inwardly prayed the inside would suite his tastes a little better.

As if the Gods hated him they denied him his wish. The pale green walls chipped and cracked with age, sticky and molded light blue tiles, dim yellow lights hanging as if by a thread to the ceiling, and pastel cream white doors with brown identification numbers as if glued with gum to make them stick better. Oh yes, the Gods loved him.

Disgusted with the lack of care to the building Gaara didn't even want to go in. But having given an Asylum would prod anyone's interest. His curiosity got the better of him as he walked casually inside. Ignoring the putrid odor filling the building Gaara walked over to the main office counter where a young woman sat.

Without even looking at herGaara cleared his throat. Surprised at first Hinata jumped up startled.

"H-how may I h-help you Sir?" her voice quivered as she looked over Gaara's menacing form. Annoyed and impatient eyes lingered on Hinata as she slowly regained her composure.

"I am the new owner of…_this_." Gaara indicated to the walls.

Once again as if deaf Hinata looked confused and startled. The drumming of Gaara's fingertips on the counter grew louder as his impatience grew thin.

"O-h. Yes. We w-were told about the new owner. I-it's an h-honor." Bowing her head in respect Hinata waited for his response.

Gaara had no time for mannerisms; he just wanted to get in and out without dying from the smells he was ingesting.

"W-would you l-like a tour S-sir?"

Gaara rolled his eyes at her stuttering. If she wasn't going to stop that godforsaken stuttering he was sure he was going to end up jailed for first degree muder.

"I'll take em!" a perky brunette piped up from her hiding place behind the main entrance doorway.

Gaara looked over her and back to Hinata and prayed instead the Gods would just strike him dead now.

"I-f its no t-trouble for you Ten-ten."

"It's not trouble at all! I don't mind. Sides, I know this place better than the back of my syringe needle."

Hinata smiled and placed the master key set into Ten-ten's hands. Smiling happily Ten-ten took the keys and stepped in front of Gaara.

"Are you ready Boss?"

Gaara inwardly cringed. This was going to be a long day.

"I want a copy of those keys."

"Yes sir! Right away!" Tent-ten smiled as she wrote up a pass to Hinata to make a duplicate of the master key set.

* * *

As Ten-ten droned on about when the building was built, how it was built, why it was built, the material used to build it, Gaara tried to focus on more important thoughts. Business meetings, training. The usual. But that's when something caught his eye.

* * *

'_397. 398. 399. 400.'_

Sakura fell back on her bed exhausted. Thoughts reminiscing in her mind started to gather as silent tears slipped down her checks. Making sure not to give her mind the satisfactory of remembering Sakura closed her eyes trying hard not to remember.

'_1.2.3.4.5. Forget. 6.7.8.9.10. Forget'_

Blocking out the memories Sakura slowly drifted off into a light slumber.

* * *

Gaara paused to look into one of the small gray windows placed outside of every room. The frail form a Sakura's body sound fast asleep caught his curiosity. Was it the way she slept? As if trying to outrun demons. So peaceful and serene. Something Gaara longed for. Surprised at first to find the door unlocked Gaara stepped inside. Taking carefully measured quite steps he leaned over Sakura. Reaching out Gaara tenderly moved a pink lock of hair behind her ear. Gaara made a mental note to ask someone if her was naturaly colored. Sakura softly moaned as she shifted slightly in her bed. Pleased with her reaction Gaara gingerly caressed her face intrigued with the way she slept. As Gaara shifted his position over her he examined her features.

Casting his eyes over her he wished nothing more than to remove the blanket covering her body.

_'Beautiful'_

Gaara felt Sakura's body stiffen as he slowly saw her eyes stare at him in complete horror.

and that's when Sakura screamed.

(Author Note) - Preview, kinda rushed to. if you want me to continue just review please. thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

"He can have my body. But he can never have my mind." Sakura/Gaara

The song in this chapter is just to perfect. It fits Gaara so wonderfully.

_"Sometimes I fall asleep and then I lose control.  
I try to find my way out without letting go,  
and will I lose my mind if it comes back this time?  
If I don't turn out perfect will you still be a friend of mine?"_

_-Thousand Foot Krutch_

Sakura was having a very good dream. She was in a field, and there were flowers. Flowers of every color she could ever imagine. Her mind was flushed with vibrant memories and happy times. Sakura twisted her head around just in time to see her friend's laugh casually at a joke one of them had made. Life was perfect. Simply perfect. And she was happy. But something turned cold. The dazzling blue streaks of light changed. Her friends weren't with her. She was alone. Again her friends had left her. Even inherdreams Sakura could not be joined with her friends. The sick twisted feeling of abandonment started sinking in making Sakura feel sick.

_'No, please. Not again. For once I wish to dream of something else.'_

The scene changed. Sakura wasn't in a field anymore. She was in the middle of a wide street while rain mercilessly down poured on the stranded girl. Lost and confused Sakura made her way over to a small alleyway. Squatting down in the corner Sakura tried to shield herself from the cruelty of the winter rain. And like a bad movie Sakura knew what was coming next…

_'Please. No.'_

But before her mind could play back her unpleasant memory something shook her awake.

* * *

Big jade eyes opened to find a complete and total stranger invading her bed, not only her bed but her personal space as well. His rough hand had captured her right cheek while his knee was at an uncomfortable position in between her legs. Sakura immediately flushed with embarrassment.

'What the hell!'

And so, Sakura did the only thing that her mind could register at the moment.

"AGHHHHHH GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!"

With that said Sakura kneed Gaara in between his legs and pushed him off of her. Gaara yelped back in surprise and slumped painfully against her bed. Without knowing what to do Sakura saw the door open and made a run for it.

* * *

"Huh? What was that? Hey! Where did Gaara-chan go?" Ten-ten looked behind her only to be greeted with silence. Out of nowhere she saw a flash of pink and white run passed her knocking her down.

"Whoa! Who let her out?"

Ten-ten was about to go chase after the now disappearing pink fluff when she heard a groan coming fromSakura's room. Ten-ten hastily made her way over towhere thegroan was comming fromonly to see a very sad and pained image of Gaara hovering over a bed clutching a now strangled pillow to his chest.

"Oh my god! Gaara-chan! What happened?"

Gaara looked up from his view of Sakura's bed to give Ten-ten an annoyed and pissed of glare.

"Oh, ugh... Do you want some ice for that? Umm. Injury?"

Gaara looked at her as if she was crazy.

'Damn it. Just leave me alone. Go annoy the hell out of someone else.'

"Hehe. I'll go get that ice. Be right back Boss."

Gaara rolled his eyes at her mannerisms. Did she seriously think he was going to walk around all day with a bag of ice over his pants? How stupid was she? Groaning in pain Gaara willed his body to pick himself up off the floor. Using the bed as a support bar Gaara wobbled his way over to lean against the room's door. Letting out a sigh Gaara fluttered his eyes closed and tried to will his mind that he in fact did not just get kicked in the balls. And that even if he did just get kicked in the balls, a skinny pink haired girl defiantly did not do it. If anything, he was kicked in the balls by some 40-year-old guy who was 320 pounds. After which, Gaara beat the crap out of him. Yes. That made perfect sense.

Why the hell had he even been on top of her like that anyway? He didn't even know her. Above everything she was just some low class patient. She wasn't even worth any attention at all. Not from anyone, let alone Gaara. Had he gone mad? Well, figuratively speaking.

Gaara looked up now to see the returning figure of Ten-ten with a bucket of ice. Gaara sweat dropped.

'A bucket? I have to get out of here.'

With more effort than needed Gaara made a wobbly retreat down the hall far away from Ten-ten.

* * *

"I hope he doesn't mind, we ran out of plastic bags," Ten-ten said to herself as she made her way back to Sakura's room.

"Hey! Where did he go?"

* * *

'Who the hell was that! Why was he in my room? Why was he on top of me? Oh my god I must have looked like an idiot.'

Sakura knew the hospital like the back of her hand. So when she actually got lost she got extremely confused.

'Must be the meds.'

Normally Sakura just threw them up after Ten-ten or Hinata forced her to swallow. But today her meds were given to herby the devil himself. Kabuto. And she had no time to go to the bathroom to throw up.

'I could just try to throw them up now,' Sakura thought.

"But wait, no that wouldn't work. The pills probably already digested and taken affect in my body. It would be no use."

Sakura sighed and slumped her tired body against a green chipped wall over looking a molded green house. This was no use. She was lost.

'Great. Just great.'

* * *

'I hope she isn't following me.'

Gaara looked around to confirm Ten-ten wasn't tailing after him.

'Thank god.'

Gaara made his way over to what looked like a green house. Or, what used to be a green house. What was left of it now were just ruins, a sorry excuse for a green house. Gaara slowly entered and immediately wished he hadn't. The building smelt nauseating. Gaara tried to cover his mouth and nose with his hands but the horrid smell still came through. He tried to back step his way out of the green house when his shoe caught something sticky gluing him to the floor. Gaara let out an irritated yell and knocked the plastic window clear off its frame in frustration.

'I hate it here.'

* * *

Sakura opened her eyes as a sudden shout reached her ears. She peered over the railing of the wall she was leaning against to look down upon the molded green house. The sight she saw made her giggle. Sakura saw a very worn out and very angry handsome cherry-headed man stomping his foot impatiently against the ground.

'Ahaha. Cherry-headed. That's a cute nickname.'

Sakura thought to herself for a moment and remembered all the times her friends called her "Strawberry."

Suddenly a feeling of complete longing for her friends dawned on her. Tears slowly filled her eyes as she shrunk back into her corner trying hard not to cry. But before a single tear could fall she saw the strange man bang one of the windows sending it flying out of the green house.

'Serves him right for being such a pervert.'

It was too much though. The poor guy. It was hilarious. Sakura couldn't help herself. She started laughing holding in her sides as she leaned against the railing for support.

* * *

Gaara looked up from his position on the floor to hear the sound of something sweet. He saw a vision of white and pink against the railing of a balcony. And it seemed as if she was in serious pain. It was the only explanation Gaara could come up with. There was no other reason for a young girl to be leaning over a balcony clutching her sides. Then he saw her fall to the floor. And Gaara put two and two together. She wasn't in any pain at all! She was laughing. She was laughing at _him_!

Furious Gaara got up from the floor and tried to make a motion with his hands to make her stop laughing. But nothing worked. She was practically crying from lack of breath and her laughter was growing louder by the minute. Annoyed to the end of his rope Gaara picked up one of the plotted plants laying around carelessly on the floor and threw it with perfect aim above her head. Crashing loudly above her he saw furious green eyes glare down on him. That was the last thing he saw before she picked up a book laying on the ground next to her and threw it down at him.

(**Author Note**- sorrry if i made Gaara kinda OC in this chapter. i couldn't help it. it was funny. besides, it's hard to picture the real Gaara getting kicked in the balls without him acting OC. also sorry for the long update. ALSO ASLO, thank you for telling me about my spelling mistakes. i'll be sure to go back and fix them)


End file.
